1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo curable resins and a method which can be used in the field to create water tight seals at the end of pipes and conduits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the building industry to have conduits carrying various types of cables that run through the exterior of a building. Water will often unintentionally pass through the conduits along with the cables. This creates a problem for the facility. It is difficult to seal the ends of these conduits so as to prevent water or other foreign materials from passing through the conduits.
Typical radiation curing resins are minimally viscous materials that flow rather easily. This is due to the fact the resins are often used as sealants, thin coatings, or as adhesives in controlled industrial assembly applications. Applying these resins in the field to repair and/or create seals is troublesome. Field use conditions do not lend themselves to such minimally viscous materials as the resins generally will run off of the intended repair surface prior to introducing the radiation curing source.